gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cabbie
---- GTA VC ---- GTA SA | modelname = cabbie | handlingname = CABBIE | textlabelname = CABBIE |rear_image = Cabbie-GTAVCS-rear.jpg}} The Cabbie is a four-door taxicab featured in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Cabbie is based on a Checker Taxi; it is presumably based on the '70s and '80s models, considering the games' timelines, however its single headlights are reminiscent of the 1956 Marathon. The Cabbie is usually represented as the older taxicab available in the city, with the Taxi as the newer counterpart. The Cabbie retained its design over the 3D Universe games, with some minor alterations on it: *The Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories renditions have a characteristic shape on its headlights, similar to the Checker Taxi, as well as a detailed grille, a large exhaust on the rear and sports a checker pattern running in a line from the front to the rear of the car. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Cabbie sports new rims. *The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the front of the car is slightly more rounded; the wheels are closer together, and set noticeably deeper inside the wheel wells. Its stripe also consists of forward arrows, rather than the checker pattern seen in Grand Theft Auto III. The Cabbie also sports a different grille design, a mesh grille as opposed to a horizontal one and a small exhaust on the rear, this time without altering the rear bumper. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Cabbie sports new rims. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Cabbie's body is smoother, and lacks any side patterns. The details are the same as its VC counterpart, aside from the tailights details and the interior. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Cabbie returns, this time as the main taxicab, since no other taxi types are present. The vehicle seems to retain the same features as the Grand Theft Auto III version, including the checkered stripes. Players can enter Cabbies and take Taxi Rides to destinations. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Cabbie is generally slower and heavier than its more modern counterpart, the Taxi. Its handling is also inferior; the vehicle is somewhat unstable under heavy cornering, and its wobbly suspension can make it prone to rolling over and losing control, especially when driving at high speeds or going over hills. These factors make the Cabbie a poor choice for the taxi side-mission, where speed is critical. Some players, however, favor its rear-wheel drive, which is more capable of powersliding in corners. Also if the player knows how to control the Cabbie, its large V8 engine can be potent in a fast getaway. The Cabbie is also more capable of off-roading than the modern Taxi. Lastly, the Cabbie is more durable and should last longer. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Cabbie's performance has been improved. Acceleration is acceptable and so is handling. These factors make the Cabbie a good car for evading police (i.e. ramming police cars). Completing Taxi Driver side mission with gold medal makes all Cabbies bulletproof and become very tough, which may be useful in certain missions. Taxi side mission Modifications (GTA: SA) *The Cabbie can only be modified in a TransFender mod-garage. Image Gallery Cabbie-GTACW-iosversion.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' (iOS) Taxi-GTACW.png|''GTA Chinatown Wars'' (PSP/iOS, screenshot on iPad) Cabbie-GTALCS-HomeSweetHome.png|Toni Cipriani taking a Cabbie in Home Sweet Home. Cabbie-GTALCS-Screenshot.jpeg|A Cabbie in GTA Liberty City Stories. Variants Taxi companies *Vice City Cabs *Mean Street Taxis Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III *Import/Export - The Cabbie is one of the 16 vehicles wanted for the Shoreside Vale portion of the Import/Export side mission. Locations In many cases, Cabbies are only available as part of city traffic, and are not frequently parked in specific locations. However, at least three of the games do spawn Cabbies in set locations: ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * Parked at the Mean Street Taxis depot in Trenton, Portland Island. * Randomly parked at the Multistory car park in Newport, Staunton Island. * Driven anywhere, albeit less than the Taxi. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * A Cabbie may spawn in the parking lot of the Moist Palms Hotel. * Sometimes can be found parked at a parking space outside of North Point Mall. * Occasionally spawn in Ocean Beach, Washington Beach, Starfish Island, Vice Point, or almost through the whole city, but less common than the Kaufman Cab and Taxi. * Sometimes appears parked at the parking lot in Escobar International. * An operational taxi service can take formerly Wasted or Busted players to their last mission trigger. These are marked in the radar and awaits the player outside the hospital/police station, where the player spawns. However, sometimes a Kaufman Cab may replace it instead. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Commonly found driving all across San Andreas, mainly in the three cities but sometimes can also occupy the rural zones. Less common than the Taxi. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Parked in front of the Francis International Airport terminal, Shoreside Vale (may be locked) * Parked at taxi depot at Trenton, Portland Island. * Driven anywhere, albeit less than the Taxi. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Found driven almost anywhere in the city. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * Long-Yang's drug dealing area in Cerveza Heights has a Cabbie parked there. However, it is locked. * Found driven almost anywhere in the city since it is the only taxicab in the game. * Usually parked near the Pay'n' Spray in Hove Beach. It is the place where the 'champion' leaves his car in the mission Pimp His Ride. Trivia General * The Cabbie plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA Vice City'' + ''GTA Vice City Stories: VCPR or Espantoso. **GTA San Andreas: Bounce FM. **GTA Liberty City Stories: Radio Del Mundo. **GTA Chinatown Wars: Prairie Cartel or Turntables on the Hudson. * In real life, Checker Marathons were pulled off the streets of NYC after a law established that taxis couldn't be more than five years old. The last one went out of service in New York in 1999. However, they appear in ''Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, set in 2001 and 2009, respectively. * After completing the Taxi Driver side-mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, hydraulics are unlocked for the Cabbie and the Taxi (and for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the Zebra Cab can as well); this disables the vehicles' horns. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Cabbies do not have gearsticks or handbrakes. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * If the player enters the "All Black Cars" cheat, both the Cabbie and the Taxi will be given black bumpers, and rims, instead of a black body design. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *At Staunton Island, after getting wasted or busted, when entering the Cabbie and arriving at the place where the mission is, Toni will bail out for an unknown reason. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' .]] * Under the GTA Chinatown Wars section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of the game's Cabbie. The vehicle's design differs in terms of detailing. *There is a glitch that can occur in a Cabbie. If Huang calls a Cabbie and enters it, sets a route to Osama, and skips the journey, he, along with the vehicle and its driver, will spawn on Happiness Island. It is unknown why this happens. When stealing the Cabbie on Happiness Island he can do the Taxi Driver mission as there are fares on the island. However, there's no way out of the island in a car, so he can either quit the mission or destroy the vehicle by driving it into the water and getting out immediately after. * In GTA: Chinatown Wars iOS version, the vehicle can become bullet-, fire- and collision-proof after the player takes a taxi ride. Only headlights can be damaged when crashing, and the only way to destroy the vehicle is by flipping it or driving it into water. See Also * Taxi - Prominent taxicab in the Grand Theft Auto series. * London Cab - Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 equivalent. * Taxi Xpress - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. * Cabby - Grand Theft Auto IV equivalent. Navigation }}de:Cabbie es:Cabbie fr:Cabbie nl:Cabbie ru:Cabbie pl:Cabbie pt:Cabbie Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Taxicabs Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Public Transport Category:Cars with Hydraulics